Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Dreist
Willkommen auf meiner dunklen Fequenz, |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Größe dieser Diskussionsseite: Bytes Zusammenfassung&Keks thumb|250px|Hier etwas genau, aber bitte versuche dich daran zu halten. Hi Lord Dreist, ich habe eine etwas dreiste Bitte an dich. Füge bitte bei jeder Bearbeitung eine kurze Zusammenfassung ein, was du gerade getan hast. Die Zusammenfassung dient dazu, den anderen Nutzern auf einem Blick zu zeigen, was du gerade getan hast. Die Zusammenfassung kann aus Wörtern wie erstellt, bearbeitet, neue Info oder auch Bild eingefügt bestehen, ganz egal, aber bitte versuche dich das auch einzuhalten. Wenn du immer vergisst, gibt es bei Einstellungen eine Einstellung, die anzeigt, wenn du keine Zusammenfassung geschrieben hast. Das ist ziemlich praktische, denn wenn du keine geschrieben hast, lässt er die Bearbeitung erst beim zweiten Mal speichern. Dennoch möchte ich dich auch loben. Du hast hier einen super Start hingelegt und deine Bearbeitungen sind super an den Wiki-Standard angepasst. Dafür kriegst du von mirn Keks: Viel Spaß noch im JP. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:36, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Noch nen Keks Ich hoffe, du magst Kekse mit Fleischeinlage Datei:;-).gif --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:03, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo Lord Dreist! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Sith-Lord Darth Owsil 30px|link=Benutzer Diskussion: Darth Owsil 21:47, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Moin! Vielen Dank für deine wertvollen Beiträge in diesem Wiki! Leider muss ich dich aber noch darum bitten, bei all deinen hochgeladenen Bildern die Quelle und ggf. auch die Lizenz (je nachdem, was fehlt, denn manchmal hast du sie angegeben und manchmal nicht) nachzutragen, da die Bilder ansonsten gelöscht werden müssen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:49, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ist es so ok? Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 12:08, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Perfekt. Wenn du das Gleiche jetzt auch noch bei der Datei "Portho the Hutt" tust, wäre es sogar noch "perfekter". Datei:;-).gif Ich danke dir für deine Reaktion auf meine Nachricht. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:42, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Nun habe ich auch dieses Problem aus der Welt geschafft. Ich wollte mich noch bei all den Admins hier bedanken, da sie mir einen guten Einsieg bieten! Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 16:24, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Sate Pestage Hallo Lord Dreist, hab gerade gesehen, dass du in dem Artikel Sate Pestage ein besonderes Merkmale und gleichzeitig eine neue Quelle angegeben hast. Ist die Info aus dem Star Wars Kompendium oder aus einer anderen Quelle? Du könntest auch gleich einen Einzelnachweis einfügen, aus welcher Quelle die Info ist. Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich oder andere Benutzer wenden. mfg Kunti77 (Diskussion) 16:44, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Guten Tag Kunti, :die Info ist aus der selben Quelle und da ich neu bin kenne ich mich mit den :Einzelnachweisen noch nicht aus. Währe nett wenn du mich einweisen könntest :) Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:22, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Hallo Lord Dreist, :::wie ich sehe ist es dir schon gelungen einen Einzelnachweis zu erstellen. Wenn du noch Fragen hast, kannst du die natürlich jederzeit stellen! :::Kunti77 (Diskussion) 20:20, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Darth Decimus Dein Name ist offensichtlich Programm... Dein Artikel war eine exakte Kopie des Artikels der .net. Ich habe ihn deshalb ohne zu zögern wieder gelöscht. Wir klauen und kopieren nicht von anderen, ist das klar? Wenn ich sowas nocheinmal von dir sehe, werde ich dich auf unbestimmte Zeit sperren. Es gibt Sachen und Verstöße bei denen ich keine Gnade kenne. Artikel aus der .net eins zu eins zu übernehmen ist eine davon! Sowas will ich NIE wieder sehen!! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:29, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Guten Tag Hjhunter, ich bedanke mich für den Hinweis und verspreche dir, dass ich diese Regel selbstverständlich einhalten werde. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 12:09, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Deine Artikel 'Nabend, Kollege. Ich möchte dich nocheinmal daraufhinweisen, dass alle Artikel in der JP von einem selbst stammen müssen. Und ich muss anmerken, dass die meisten deiner Artikel beinahe den genauen (natürlich übersetzten) Wortlaut der Wook-Artikel wiedergeben. Ich möchte dich also daraufhinweisen, keine Artikel einfach zu übersetzen, Gedankengut zu missbrauchen und die Artikel zu stehlen. Ich weise daraufhin, dass es nur eine Vermutung und mir diese Tatsache bloß aufgefallen ist. Ps.: Denke bitte an die Kats und die Interwikis. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:47, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Hey, ich muss zugeben dass ein paar wenige Artikel aus Wookieepedia nur zum Teil übersetzt sind. Ich werde nun nur noch meine eigenen Quellen benutzen um Artikel zu erstellen. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:57, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Veda gab es schon Hallo Lord Dreist, der Artikel Veda-Stoff existierte bereits, ich habe daher Veda (Kleidung) in eine Weiterleitung umgewandelt und die beiden Artikel zusammengeführt. Das englische Wort "fabric" bedeutet übrigens "Gewebe" und nicht etwa "Fabrik" – ein so genannter "falscher Freund" ;) Ich schließe aber daraus, dass du nicht den Wookieepedia-Artikel übersetzt hast, der heißt nämlich ausdrücklich Veda cloth. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:28, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :ich habe den Artikel nur aus meinem Buch und nicht aus Wookieepedia. Ich habe nur auf Wookieepedia nachgeschaut ob der Artikel dort schon existiert. Aber als ich dort fabric laß, dachte ich mein Buch hat einen Fehler. Nun wäre dieses Missverständnis auch geklärt. :) :Und noch was nebenbei, ich habe versucht in der Suchleiste nach Veda suchen, aber es kam stets diese Frau namens Veda Dingenskirchen. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 21:12, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Ja, darum habe ich aus der Weiterleitung vom Vornamen auch noch eine Begriffsklärungsseite gemacht. Die "Dingenskirchen" heißt übrigens Tallah ;) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:18, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Gut. Ich glaube jezt sollte jeder sich mit diesen Veda-Artikeln zurechtfinden. ::::Noch eine Gute Nacht von Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 21:25, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Doppelte Verlinkungen Hallo, ich möchte dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Stichwörter in ein und demselben Artikel nur einmal verlinkt werden sollen. Eine zweite Verlinkung kann gegebenenfalls in sehr langen Artikeln erfolgen, wie etwa in Anakin Skywalker. VG, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:35, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Seen a ghost? Beim Blog-Eintrag zum VCX-100 steht: This entry was posted on January 5, '''1976' ... Wie konnte jemand vor 37 Jahren etwas im Internet posten? Selbst ich war damals erst 14 Jahre alt ... Denk mal darüber nach. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:05, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Sieh dir mal die Daten der Kommentare an. Und ich bezweifle, dass Star-Wars.com damals schon existiert hat. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 22:07, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Genau das meinte ich. Ist das nun ein Scherz der Blogger oder was sollen wir dazu sagen? Kannst du mal in den Chat kommen? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:12, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Gerne. Ich bin drin. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 22:17, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Auch von mir gibt's Kekse Lass dir die Kekse schmecken, du hast sie dir redlich verdient! :) Schönen Abend noch! AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 19:51, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Dankeschön für die leckeren Kekse :) Ich wünsch dir auch noch einen schönen Abend und ne' gute Nacht! Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 20:04, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zusammenfassung Servus Lord Dreist, danke für deine Anmerkung, ich werde sie in meinen zukünftigen Artikeln beachten Grüße Robonino Robonino5001 (Diskussion) 04:47, 18. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Kategorien Ich vermisse bei vielen deiner kürzlich hochgeladenen Bilder die Angabe von Kategorien. Ich bitte dich diese nachzutragen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:25, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ok, danke für den Hinweis! Bis jetzt habe ich immer nur Kategorien bei Bildern eingefügt, wenn ich eine auswendig wusste. Ich werde mir in Zukunft die Kategorien für Bilder mal genauer anschauen. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 16:38, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Noch etwas, diesmal speziell zur Kategorie:Lethan: Kategorien stehen bei uns grundsätzlich in der Mehrzahl, vielleicht müsste die Kategorie dann "Lethans" oder "Lethane" heißen? Ich kenne gerade nicht die Pluralform, im Zweifel nehmen wir hier die englische Form. Und wenn du auch noch zu dem Stichwort Lethan etwas schreiben könntest, wäre das sehr schön, denn Links auf eine Weiterleitung (führt in diesem Falle auf Twi'Lek) sind immer etwas unbefriedigend. Wenn du das beides hinbekommst, gibt's auch Kekse ;) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:14, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich vermute einfach mal, dass die Mehrzahl nur Lethan ist. Beispiel: Ich habe gestern mehrere Lethan auf meiner Straße getroffen.Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:48, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Wie wär's mit Lethaner? Corran (Diskussion) 17:42, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::Ja, das könnte gut hinkommen :)Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:48, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Kategorien 2.0 Moin. Ich möchte dich bitten, vorerst mit dem Erstellen und Hinzufügen von neuen Kategorien aufzuhören. Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht, würde ich gerne mal im Chat mit dir sprechen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 10:46, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) UC-Vorlage Hallo, wenn du einen Artikel unter UC nimmst, dann sollte er zumindestens einen Eingangssatz und eine Infobox haben. Eisformationen hat beides nicht und ist zudem ein unzulässiges Plurallemma – richtig wäre Eisformation. Ich werde daher den Artikelwunsch in den nächsten Minuten löschen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:34, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :PS: Du kannst auch in den Chat kommen, wenn du Einwände hast. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:36, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Da du es mit Informationen gefüllt hast, habe ich das UC nun verschoben. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:57, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Gut, dankeschön.Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 20:07, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo Lord Dreist! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche ''„Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:49, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Nachtrag: 26 Änderungen? Insgesamt, von allen, 34? Wirklich? Ich kann verstehen, dass es manchmal 3-5 Änderungen braucht in Ausnahmefällen auch mal 6 oder 8, aber 26? Das ist dann doch extrem zu viel. Deshalb nutze bitte die Vorschau häufiger und speicher lieber einmal weniger zwischen, denn das ist einfach viel zu viel... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:49, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Guten Morgen erstmal, ich habe jezt diesen größeren Artikel Abafar geschrieben. Dabei hab ich oft zwischengespeichert falls etwas abstürzt. Ich kann natürlich auch die zukünftigen Artikel in Word schreiben wenn es für dich besser ist. Ich persönlich benutze ständig die Vorschau (5-10 mal) vor dem abspeichern. Ich denke eher, dass dieser Artikel eine Ausnahme ist, da es mein größter bis jezt war. En guten Tag noch Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 07:17, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Guten Morgen, ich habe mit gerade nochmal die Versionsgeschichte des Artikels nach und nach angeschaut. Es geht nicht darum, dass man nach einem umfangreichen Edit oder einem Zusätzlichen Textabschnitt, der mehrere Absätze umfasst, abspeichert. Es geht um die kleinen Dinger, Bild hier, dann Bild verschieben, und noch einen Link gefunden, zwei kleine RS-Fehler beglichen, noch n fehlendes Komma hinzugefügt, Position des Bildes nochmal geändert, Kategorie hinzugefügt und dafür jedes mal wieder abspeichern. Verstehst du? Ich will damit sagen, dass ich es großartig finde, dass du so auf deinen Artikel achtest, dass der den Vorgaben und unsere Standards hier entspricht, ich bitte dich lediglich dabei nicht jede Kleinigkeit abzuspeichern, sondern beim Schreiben schon ein bischen mehr drauf zu achten, damit eine so hohe Anzahl von Edits nicht mehr vorkommt. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:38, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::Hallo, ich werde es beachten.Noch eine Frage: Ich mag die "Letzte Änderungen" Seite des neuen Wikialooks mehr, aber für Beabeitungen bevorzuge ich die Codeansicht und die Vorschau des Moon-Looks. Nun wollte ich wissen wie man die Letzte Anderungsseite gut nutzen kann. Vielleicht ist es für mich dann leichter mit wenigeren, kleinen Änderungen einen Artikel zu erstellen. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 15:12, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Bin grad im MoonBook-Look und sehe gerade, dass ich wirklich übertrieben hab. :D Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:38, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Dazu musst du nicht mal in den monolook umschalten. Es gibt diese Seite: http://www.jedipedia.de/index.php?title=Spezial:Letzte_Änderungen. Die ist weitaus ausführlicher und ist im Wikia-Skin. Und du kannst in deinen Benutzereinstellungen den Editor-Stil wählen, und zwar unter Einstellungen -> Bearbeiten. Da einfach den Haken für „Grafischen Editor aktivieren“ im Abschnitt „Bearbeiten“ rausnehmen und du hast automtisch die Codeansicht. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:27, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Das weiß ich schon alles. Ich meine nur, Dass im MoonBook die Vorschau direkt übet dem anderen steht. Ich habe jezt auch auf den MoonBook-Stil gewechselt. Ich versuche nun auch dereren Letzte Änderungen-Seite zu benutzen, dennoch finde ich die im Neuen Look besser. Lord Dreist (Hier gehts zu meiner Diskussionsseite!) 15:03, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Anmerkung Hallo Lord Dreist, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du einen Hang dazu hast, unnötige zusätzliche Links einzufügen. Ich würde dich bitten, bereits vorhande Links nicht zu verdoppeln, damit der Artikel nicht voll von Links wird. Keine Kritik, lediglich eine Anmerkung. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 12:26, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Robonino, kannst du mir ein Beispiel nennen? Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 12:50, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Z.B siehe hier. Dort wurde in der Infobox und in der Titelbeschreibung der Link zu den Geschlechtern. Jedoch habe ich in der Titelbeschreibung den überflüssigen Link männlich bereits gelöscht. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 13:26, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Wenn du dich nicht in dem Wiki auskennst, will ich dir raten, nicht einen erfahreneren Benutzer in einem Punkt zu kritisieren, den du nicht verstehst. Grüße Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 13:31, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Meine Erfahrung tut in diesem Falle nichts zur Sache. Und ich denke, ich kenne mich inzwischen so gut aus, dass ich verstehe, dass ich doppelte Links für unnötig halten kann. Und ich sage es nocheinmal: Es ist keine Kritik, lediglich eine Anmerkung! Sollte ich etwas komplett falsch verstanden haben, werde ich mich entschuldigen, sofern mir eine korrekte Erläuterung vorliegt. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 13:36, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::Hiermit erläutere ich, dass ein Link der in der Infobox sowohl als auch im Artikel vertreten ist nicht als doppelter Link zählt! Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 13:44, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Vielen Dank Lord Dreist. Ich entschuldige mich für mein definitiv übereiltes Vorgehen. Ich hoffe, die Macht kennt Gnade mit mir. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 13:50, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Ich hoffe, dass du deine Lektion gelernt hast und in Zukunft jemanden frägst, wenn du dir nicht im klaren bist ob er das richtige getan hat oder nicht. In Notfällen wende dich doch an die Admins. Viele Grüße und noch einen schönen Tag wünscht dir ein Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 13:58, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, das habe ich ganz sicher. Vielen dank für dein Verständnis, einen schönen Tag auch dir, Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 14:02, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho :Muhu haha hihi hehe hurchhurch Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 17:54, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Moorhuhn Keks :Dankeschön :) Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 12:42, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ritter-Keks Viel Spaß damit und mach weiter so... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:55, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Ich esse gerne Jedi-Ritter. ;) Grüße Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 15:30, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Signatur Moin! Zu deiner Signatur: Die gleiche Erfahrung hat Solorion meines Wissens nach auch schon gemacht: Die farbige Schrift lässt sich nicht in Vorlagen anwenden. Entweder musst du deine Signatur ändern oder sie bei Vorlagen manuell eingeben. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:17, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Außerdem rate zu einer anderen Farbe, denn das Rot irritiert, wie bei Hekrons Signatur, welche mal von Don kritisiert wurde. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 16:59, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Dankeschön für den Hinweis. Ich glaube ich mache sie einfach schwarz. Und noch was: Auf meiner Diskussionsseite (hier) ist alles mittig. Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 18:31, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Ist wieder richtig, Gruß Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 18:33, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hallo Lord Dreist, ich habe eine Frage an dich. Kannst du mir sagen, was diese Edits sind, die bei dir und anderen in der Babel stehen? Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 18:56, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Roboninio, Edits sind dasselbe wie Bearbeitungen die du an Seiten begangen hast. Hier kannst du sehen, wie viele Edits oder Bearbeitungen du schon erreicht hast. Viele grüße, Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 19:02, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht. Vielen Danke und schönen Abend, Robonino5001 (Komlink) 19:09, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Champion Hi, in der Info-Box habt ihr ja bei Angenommene Aufträge Entführung des Obersten Kanzlers geschrieben, ich würde zum derzeitig Amtierenden Doran Janarus verlinken und nicht zu Kanzler. Ich hätte das zwar selbst übernommen, wollte jedoch eure Arbeit nicht gefährden, deswegen schreibe ich dich lieber an und gehe auf Nummer Sicher. Außerdem weise ich darauf hin, dass ihr den dunklen Pfad nehmen müsst. Seit der Benutzerversammlung ist das so festgelegt. MfG Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 15:37, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) PS.: Gutes Bild, weist leider ein paar Qualitätsmängel auf. :Das Bild ist nun mal auch nicht von mir. :D Okay ich werde es verlinken. Kleine Links sind ja kein Problem :) --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 15:46, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) 2000 Weiter so. Skyguy (Commkanal) 21:09, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank dir. :) Ich werde ihn mir mit einer Tasse warmer Milch schmecken lassen. --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 10:49, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Quellenangabe bei Episode VII Hi Lord Dreist, ich habe gelesen, dass du auf Episode VII geschrieben hast, die Hauptpersonen wäre ein Thomas und Rachel. Leider hast du keinen Einzelnachweis angegeben. Daher würde ich gerne wissen, woher du diese Info hast. Gruß Kunti77 (Diskussion) 16:48, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hey, ich habe die Info aus der englischen Facebookseite von StarWars entzogen. --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 16:59, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Hey, dann gib doch bitte die Facebook-Seite, sofern sie eine offizielle Quelle ist, auch als Quelle auf der Seite von Episode VII an! Danke Kunti77 (Diskussion) 18:49, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay. Ich verlinke einfach nur die Seite da ich garantiert den Post nicht mehr finden kann. --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 18:50, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kääks! Herzlichen Glückwunsch und weiter so! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:55, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! :) Ohne dich hätte ich das mit dem 30.800 Artikel nicht bemerkt. ^^ -- Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:57, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich hab ja vorgearbeitet und wollte sehen, wer den Meilenstein schafft :D --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:01, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Gute Arbeit mich dabei zu erwischen! ;) -- Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 19:03, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Übrigens: Es war Kriegsgericht, das den Meilenstein bildete, wie du hier nachlesen kannst ... --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:06, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::Ok, Dankeschön für den Hinweis. Ich werde dies gleich ändern. -- Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 19:07, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bilder von facebook? Hmm, ich glaube nicht, dass Facebook eine offizielle Quelle darstellt. Daher habe ich bei dem Bild Datei:Jawas auf der Jagd nach mehr Droiden.jpg kein gutes Gefühl. Könntest du vielleicht im Internet noch eine "richtige" Quelle dafür ausfindig machen? Das wäre besser, denke ich. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:51, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Die Facebook-Seite von Star Wars ist genauso wie StarWars.com. Es ist eben nur Facebook, wo McQuerrie oder wie der heißt jeden Montag ein Gemälde präsentiert. Da es die "offizielle" Seite ist, denke ich, man kann dies als Quelle benutzen, denn eine andere gibt es nicht für das Bild. -- Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 21:09, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Ralph McQuarrie war der Konzeptzeichner der klassischen Trilogie und ist bereits seit 2012 tot. Die Seite postet nur hin und wieder die Konzeptzeichnungen von ihm, aber zum Teil sind das auch Bilder, die noch aus der Entwicklungsphase von Episode IV stammen und daher nicht in das Universum und den Kanon des fertigen Films passen. Bei dem Bild, das du hier hochgeladen hast, scheint mir das jedoch nicht der Fall zu sein. Dennoch muss das Bild aus einer bestätigten offiziellen Quelle stammen, sonst hätte die Facebook-Seite es nicht gepostet - ich tippe da mal auf The Art of Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung oder The Art of Ralph McQuarrie. Es wäre toll, wenn du nachprüfen könntest, woher das Bild ursprünglich stammt und das dann als Quelle angibst. Gruß AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 13:04, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, da ich keines dieser Bücher oder Kollektionen besitze. Ich habe schon nach den Bildern im Internet zu finden, jedoch nichts gefunden. Wenn ich dennoch was finden sollte, werde ich es natürlich ergänzen. Grüße -- Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:08, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Das ist kein Problem. Ich werde mal ein bisschen nachforschen, woher das Bild stammt. Bis dahin können wir das mit der Facebook-Quelle mal so stehen lassen, schließlich ist es ja die offizielle Seite. Mir fällt allerdings grade ein, dass diverse Artworks von McQuarrie damals exklusiv als Postkarten verkauft wurden... wenn das Bild hier eines davon ist, gibt es wohl tatsächlich keine offizielle Quelle. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 13:17, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::Also Facebook ist denk ich eine offizielle Quelle, aber es ist keine genaue Quelle. Solang dort Bilder gepostet werden, die nirgend wo anders zu finden sind, würde ich Ausnahmen machen. -- Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:21, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Chat? Kannst du mal eben in den Chat kommen? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:46, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Probleme Halo, ich wollte mal wissen, warum bei mir, wenn ich mich manshmal anmelde immer steht, Anmeldesitzung abgelaufen ??? vieleicht kannst du mir da helfen Star Warser (Diskussion) 08:38, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Also ich glaube, das liegt an deinem Browser. Welchen benutzt du denn? Ich habe immer Firefox benutzt und hatte das selbe Problem. Als ich auf Chrome wechselte war dann alles in Ordnung. Grüße ''--'' Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 09:03, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Darth Plagueis Hallo Lord Dreist, hab gemerkt, dass du dich gerade bei Darth Plagueis austobst, was ich spitze finde, weil der Artikel ruhig noch einige Infos verträgt. Allerdings ist mir aufgefallen, dass du keine Quellen geschweigedenn Einzelnachweise einfügst. Hol das doch bitte nach, da mich - und sicherlich auch einige anderen Nutzer- interessieren würde woher diese neuen Infos stammen. LG Kunti77 (Diskussion) 16:22, 18. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, aber ich habe noch nichts in den Artikel geschrieben. :D Ich habe nur mal in die Zusammenfassung geschrieben, dass ich den Artikel vielleicht erweitere nachdem ich das Buch fertig habe. Jedoch gefällt mir das Buch leider nicht so sehr, weshalb dies wohl nicht stattfinden wird. Hier kannst du sehen, dass ich mich mit Quellen und Einzelnachweisen im bestens klaren bin. Grüße ''--'' Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 16:27, 18. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Wasser auf Coruscant Hi, soviel ich weiß, waren die Wasservorkommen auf Coruscant auch natürlichen Ursprungs (Polkappen), aber ich erinnere mich nicht genau an die Quelle (könnte gewesen sein). --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:56, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Okay, ich werde das ändern. ''--'' Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:57, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bitte keine beleidigenden Kommentare Wenn du die Kommentarzeile nutzt, unterlasse doch bitte auch darin beleidigende Kommentare, mögen die Angegriffenen auch nur Charaktere eines fiktionalen Universums sein. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:27, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Der Hinweis kam erst jetzt an aber danke, ich kenn die Regel schon und wollte auch niemanden beleidigen. ''--'' Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 23:30, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Vul Isen Guten Abend. Du hast bei Vul Isen angegeben, du willst sowohl einen HdK-Teil als auch entweder einen Beziehungen- oder einen Eigenschaften- bzw. P&F-Teil. Ich sehe dort jedoch sowohl einen HdK-Teil als auch einen Eigenschaften-Teil, Eigenschaften ist in diesem Fall der P&F-Abschnitt. Ich kann also offen gesagt nicht nachvollziehen, wo jetzt noch dein Problem liegt. Corran (Diskussion) 20:29, 27. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Upps, ich habe den Eigenschaften-Abschnitt übersehen, mein Fehler. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 20:39, 27. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Frage Moin, moin, werter Kollege! Ich bin mal so dreist und frage auch dich einfach nach deiner Meinung zu diesem Vorschlag. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:34, 28. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagennutzung Guten Morgen Lord Dreist, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit an einigen Artikeln Nacharbeitsvorlagen angebracht hast. Ich muss dich jedoch daran erinnern, dass NA-Vorlagen nur angebracht werden, wenn der Artikel nicht den Richtlinien der Jedipedia entspricht. Für Unvollständigkeit füge bitte die Vorlage Unvollständig ein. Bitte denke die nächsten Male daran, wenn du solche Vorlagen einfügst. Danke. Grüße Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 10:26, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Achso. ich dachte die Vorlage ist dafür da, wenn der Artikel überarbeitet werden muss. Danke für den Hinweis. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 10:28, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Vorschlag Tach Kollege, erstmal einen neuen Weihnachtskeks für deine fast schon 4000 Bearbeitungen. Zum anderen, ich hab mich mal so durch die ganzen Benutzer gwühlt und bemerkt, dass du noch gar nicht zum Jedi-Ritter erhoben wurdest. Ich denke, du bist inzwischen mehr als würdig, deshalb würde ich dir mal ans Herz legen, zu überlegen, ob du dich nicht mal aufstellen willst. Ich würde dich auf jeden Fall unterstützen ;). Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 14:35, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Robonino, vielen Dank erstmal für den Keks! Und zweitens, ja das hast du recht bemerkt, ich bin noch gar kein Jedi-Ritter. Ich hab mir noch nicht wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht mich aufzustellen. Ich glaube, ich befolge deinen Rat und stelle mich gleich heute noch auf. Datei:;-).gif Vielen Dank für dein Lob und deine Unterstützung! Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 15:48, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Antrag auf Move-Rechte Hallo, auf deinen Antrag hin habe ich dir die Move-Rechte zugesprochen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:44, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung, ich bedanke mich auch noch mal an Roboninio! Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 17:49, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Herzlich gerne. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 17:55, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kollege. Du hast hier sicher noch eine blendende Zukunft vor dir. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:20, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Danke, ich denke die werde ich haben. ^^ Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:49, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ein weiterer Jedi-Ritter ist da! Guten Tag Lord Dreist, ich habe gesehen du wurdest zum Jedi-Ritter bzw bei uns Sith würdest du jetzt ja ein Sith-Lord sein. Tut mir leid das ich deine Wahl verpennt habe, doch ich hätte ebenfalls für dich gestimmt und gratuliere dir nun zur bestandenen Wahl! MfG: -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 13:43, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! :) Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:46, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Projekt Moin! Du hast in der Zusammenfassung zum neuen Projekt geschrieben, dass du bei R2-D2 TCW ergänzen willst, allerdings hast du hinter den Artikel eine UC gesetzt. Wenn du nicht den kompletten Artikel übernimmst, sondern nur den TCW-Teil, dann musst du diesen Hinweis wieder entfernen. Er gilt nur dann, wenn der Artikel komplett besitzt ist. Bei Darth Maul bitte ich dich außerdem, auch in den Artikel eine UC einzufügen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:36, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Okay ich werde das ändern. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 14:37, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Tag nochmal. Das Gleiche gilt für Darth Maul. Du hast auf der Projektseite angegeben, dass du nur TCW übernimmst. Wenn du nur TCW übernimmst, dann entferne bitte die UC am Artikelanfang und füge die neue UC2 in den TCW-Teil ein. Entferne dann bitte auch den UC-Hinweis auf der Projektseite. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:39, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich habe vor den gesamten Artikel zu überarbeiten. Ich ergänze nur noch die Quellen. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:41, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Achso, tut mir leid. Ich dachte nur, weil du unter Tales nicht signiert hast. Danke für die Nachricht. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:50, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Kein Problem. Tales übernehme ich übrigens auch noch. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:55, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Planeten und Systeme Hallo, schön dass du auch Planeten-Artikel erstellst. Datei:--).gif In diesem Zusammenhang habe ich allerdings folgende Bitte: Trage den Planeten und die Quelle dazu bitte auch im Artikel zum jeweiligen Sternsystem ein. Bei den Kategorien beachte bitte, dass die Kategorien "Planeten des xy-Systems" nur dann erstellt werden, wenn das System auch tatsächlich mindestens zwei Planeten umfasst, damit die Anzahl der Kategorien nicht unnötig aufgebläht wird. Aus diesem Grund muss ich die von dir erstellte Kategorie:Planeten des Nim-Drovis-Systems auch leider wieder löschen, falls es da nicht mehr als den einen Planeten gibt. VG, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:37, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Und es ist ja kein Problem wenn du überflüssige Kategoren löschst. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 21:41, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Lizenz Hallo, ich weiß nicht wie ich eine lizens oder quelle bei Iskalloni.JPG, sonst hätte ich das ja selbst geamcht. kannst du das vielleicht bitte machen ?Star Warser (Diskussion) 16:05, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hi, das musst du wohl selber lernen. Entschuldingung, aber wir anderen Benutzer haben nicht immer Lust, jede fehlende Lizenz nachzutragen. Hinzu kommt noch, dass ich nicht weiß woher du das Bild hast. Wenn du dein Bild aus Wookieepedia hast, da du nicht die rechte Ausrüstung hast, bitte bringe doch in Erfahrung woher die Wookieepediabilder stammen und trage sie im Bild ein. Die Vorlage:Hochladen hilft dir beim eintragen der Quelle und der Lizenz. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 16:17, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Zwei Hinweise N'abend, Dreist. Ich hätte mal zwei Hinweise an dich. 1.) Bei Silas, bei Darth Maul und bei allen anderen Artikeln, in denen du Informationen aus der Tales-Reihe verwendest, muss eine Unkanonisch-Vorlage eingefügt werden, weil diese Comics nicht dem offiziellen Kanon angehören. 2.) In deinem Artikel-Archiv listest du viele Artikel auf – darunter auch ausgezeichnete –, die du nicht erstellt hast. Zum Beispiel Rik Duel und Tyzen Xybec. Da dies auf den ersten Blick zu Missverständnissen führt, möchte ich dich bitten, diese Artikel zu entfernen oder einen Hinweis anzugeben. Alternativ kannst du diese Artikel auch in einen "Artikel, die teilweise von mir geschrieben wurden"-Abschnitt einsetzen. Aber es ist nicht erlaubt, Artikel, die man nicht verfasst hat, als seine eigenen auf der Seite aufzuführen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:49, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :1.) Ich glaube nicht das der Abschnitt unkanonisch ist denn: ::Erst ab der 21. Ausgabe waren alle Geschichten kanonisch und wurden nicht mehr mit dem Infinities-Label gekennzeichnet. ::−aus dem Tales Artikel :2.) Erledigt Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 19:00, 4. Dez. 2013‎ (UTC) Anfrage Tach Dreist, Ich arbeite gerade an meinem neuen Projekt: die selbst erfundene Söldnergilde. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht als Mitglied eintreten willst. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 14:09, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Roboninio, gerne würde ich als Sith deiner Söldnergilde beitreten. ^^ Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 16:39, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Sehr gerne, mein Lord. Die dunkle Seite ist immer wilkommen. Solorion und Ben Braden sind auch dabei. Kannst dich ja mal auf der Seite umschauen und deinen Namen bzw. Wunschnamen bei den Mitgliedern eintragen. Übrigens, in der Geschichte machen RC's Manda-Squad und die Gilde irgendwann mal einen gemeinsamen Auftrag, wenns denn klappt. Grüße Robonino (Komlink) 16:47, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Das hört sich doch interessant an! Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 16:48, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wegen den Bildern Danke für deine schnelle antwort, also: Meine frage immer noch wie ist das mit dem einfügen von Bildern, muss ich diese selbst gemacht haben oder reicht eine Quellenangabe, wenn ja wohin im Artikel. LG (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 19:42, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC)) :Keine Ursache; es gibt eine bestimmte Vorlage: Vorlage:Hochladen. Sie lässt sich so einfügen: Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 19:52, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Danke :) (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 20:06, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC)) ::Kein Problem ^^ Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 20:13, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Name Tach Dreist, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du mich bei einigen Sachen Roboni''ni''o nennst. Hat des einen bestimmten Grund? Also, ich finds auf jeden Fall gut Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:49, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ach ich dachte immer dein Name wird so geschrieben. ^^ Wenns dir sogar so besser gefällt kann ich dich auch weiterhin so nennen. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 15:51, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Na dann. Ich find Namensabwandlungen immer gut. Kannste gerne machen. Robonino (Komlink) 15:54, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Okay. Gut dass es dich nicht stört. :) Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 16:20, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) fehlende Kategorie Moin, das von dir hochgeladene Bild:Sw-battlefront.jpg enthält keine Kategorie. trage bitte eine nach und denk beim nächsten Mal dran. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 02:05, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Problem: ich weiß keine passende Kategorie für das Bild. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:04, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich hab jetzt mal Kategorie:Bilder von Spielen eingefügt. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 13:11, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Dankeschön. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:16, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Signatur Hallo Lord Dreist, right|Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden! vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten nicht signierst. Das ist jedoch wichtig, um später den Autoren und das Einstelldatum des Beitrags zu identifizieren. Eine Signatur kann mit vier Tilden (also ) oder durch einen Klick auf das Signatursymbol der Toolbar (siehe Bild) erzeugt werden. Viele Grüße Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:45, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, das musste jetzt mal sein. Datei:;-).gif --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:45, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Ohje... Sorry und wo hab ich sie denn jetzt schon wieder vergessen? Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 20:55, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Ach habs gerade entdeckt. :D Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 20:57, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Sanyassan Hallo, ich haben mit Ben Braden über den Artikel Sanyassan gesprochen. Ich möchte unbedingt, das dieser Artikel zu einem Exzellenten, oder Lesenswerten oder handwerklich guten Artikel wird. Ich habe ihn zwar schon überarbeitet, nur er ist ncoh nicht gut genug. kannst du mir helfen ? Star Warser (Diskussion) 09:08, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ich kann es versuchen, aber du bist noch recht neu hier, weshalb ich mich erstmal an einem handwerklich Gutem Artikel orientieren würde. Ich kann es versuchen aber habe keine Quellen dazu (ich würde mir an deiner Stelle die Quellen beschaffen, wenn der Artikel wenigstens lesenswert sein soll). Einer der wichtigsten Punkte muss noch erfüllt werden: Einzelnachweise, welche du nicht ohne persönlichen Besitz der Quellen eintragen kannst. Hinzu kommt noch, dass du die Abschnitte vielleicht etwas ausführlicher gestalten könntest. Wenn dies erfüllt ist, wird der Artikel sicher mindestens handwerklich Gut sein. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 09:19, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hinter den Kulissen San Hill Hi Lord Dreist. Warum hat du den hinter den Kulissen beitrag von San Hill rückgengig gemacht, also mit Foc. Bitte antworten--Lord Everes (Diskussion) 12:10, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :War er denn unnötig? Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 14:19, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Aber es gibt einen eigenen Artikel über San Hill (Mensch) warum sollte dan der eintrag bestehen bleiben( bei Hinter den Kulissen von San Hill, das mit FoC)? Weil es kann ja sein dass das eine andere person ist, was in den Diskussionen zu schon zu wort genommen wurde.--Lord Everes (Diskussion) 12:48, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Es kann sein.. Das ist keine Bestätigung, dass es nicht so ist. Vielleicht hat der Verfasser etwas nachgeforscht und sichergestellt, dass es unser Bankenclanmitglied ist. Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'''Artikel) 16:26, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) 5.000 Herzlichen Glückwunsch. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:14, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! ^^ Grüße, '''Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:21, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohes Fest Mein lieber Freund und Sith-Kollege der aus der selben Stadt wie ich stammt, ich wünsche Dir ein schönes und gesegnetes Fest auf das viele Jedi brennen werden und Du reichlich mit Geschenken oder Credits überhäuft wirst ^^. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 13:03, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Ich wünsch dir auch ein Frohes Fest! Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 13:06, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Weihnachten :Vielen Dank^^.Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 18:31, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Happy Christmas Happy Christmas, MyLord Dreist. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 16:23, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, dir auch ^^. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 18:32, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Auch von mir ein frohes und gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest im Kreise deiner Lieben. Herzlichst, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:46, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, das wünsche ich dir ebenfalls ^^. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 18:47, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Weihnachtsgrüße von den Sith Ich wünsche dir auch ein frohes und angenehmes Fest. Jess (Diskussion) 21:34, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Taggy in Vorlagen Hi, wie ich sehe hast du die Bearbeitung mit dem rüchkgänig gemacht hast, da man die nicht in Vorlagen verwendet. Ich habe nach dem ersten Abspeichern nochmal in einem Artikel mit der Vorlage nachgesehen und dabei anstatt der Kommas ein eingefügt. Das war beispielweise auch in der Filmvorlage von Episode 3 so. Ob das noch auf andere Artikel zutrifft weiß ich nicht. Aber wenn das in allen Artikeln ist sind die Vorlagen in diesen dann falsch, oder? Gargondola (Diskussion) 23:03, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Mit dem (oder anderen Tags) kann es Probleme in den Vorlagen geben (zum Beispiel, dass alles zentriert ist). Das ist mir zum Beispiel mit meiner Signatur passiert, in einer UV Vorlage. Wenn es auf allen Seiten so ist, muss es wohl die Vorlage sein. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 23:08, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Bei dir war allerdings nichts falsch, aber es kann wie gesagt Probleme geben. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 23:10, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich verstehe, danke für deine Hilfe. Gargondola (Diskussion) 23:12, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Gerne :) Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 23:14, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) SWTOR Hi Dreist, der Vorlage:SWTOR fehlt jegliche Beschreibung und so. Trage das bitte nach. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 21:08, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Okay, ich wollte die Vorlage erstmal zum ausprobieren benutzen. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|Artikel) 22:01, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Hi, ich finde die Idee mit deinen neuen Vorlagen eigentlich ziemlich gut. Vielleicht kannst du die Vorlage:TOR-Kodex auch noch in deine SWTOR-Vorlage einbinden. Vielleicht nach dem Schema , was dann The Old Republic (Kodexeintrag: Kodexeintrag) ergibt. Hast du vor die Klassenquests auch zu verlinken und über diese Artikel zu erstellen oder nutzt du die Vorlage nur als Einzelnachweis-Hilfe? Grundsätzlich könnte ich mir nämlich vorstellen, dass das bei Klassenquests zu Problemen führen könnte, da diese Quests ja eigentlich mit dem Artikel über die Klasse, also Held von Tython bzw. die anderen Artikel, bereits beschrieben werden. Eine Idee könnte dies allerdings für die Weltquests sein (ein Beispiel dafür wäre mein Artikel Mission zur Befreiung der Schreckensmeister, welcher aus der Hauptweltquestreihe besteht, die ja aber unterschiedliche Phasen haben und dementsprechend auch unterschiedliche Namen), sofern man diese ebenfalls in die Vorlage einbindet. Eine Idee wäre es diese dann nach dem Schema , was dann The Old Republic (sith-imperiales Planetenquest auf Belsavis: Riot on Belsavis) ergibt, oder so ähnlich (ich weiß gerade nicht, wie das Quest, welches die Mission zur Befreiung der Schreckensmeister einleitet, auf deutsch betitelt wird, da ich das Spiel auf englisch spiele). Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob die Weiterleitung auf die eigentliche Vorlage sinnvoll und nötig ist, da ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass es zu Verwirrung mit der eigentlich Vorlage kommen könnte. Aber weiter so, die Grundidee dahinter finde ich gut! Ich bin auf deine Antwort gespannt. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 02:21, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC)